She Is
by elitemassacre6
Summary: This came to me because i've been listening to too much of The Fray.  This is a short fic about Rachel and Quinn's life in New York.


By the time Senior Prom comes around, Rachel and Quinn are ridiculously in love with each other and Brittany, even before them, notices this change in them. She suggests that they should go the event together. When the brunette's eyes go big and she turns away, mumbling something about courage, Brittany quickly adds the words "as friends" and Rachel agrees. They sing and dance and have plenty of fun with their friends, and then, when Quinn can't look at those lips anymore without doing something about her desire to touch her own to them, they stand there, hands in each other's hair. They hear things like "get a room!" Santana, "Finally" everyone else.

After graduation, the two girls hop on the first plane to the city. They find a small apartment that shouldn't fit the two of them but does and find jobs that pay just enough. Quinn says it first, Rachel laying next to her exausted post orgasm. Opening her eyes wide, the brunette presses her lips in the softest kiss. "I love you too, baby." It's a been a month since they've come to the city, and the grinning blonde has to leave for Yale in two months. They talk about it often, because if they didn't it would be worse. Quinn has mentioned more than once that she's more than willing to stay here with her, but Rachel will have none of it.

Two months later and they're sitting in the the empty apartment breaking up. It's the last thing they want, and as Quinn wipes away the tears from Rachel's face that don't seem to want to stop, the brunette says it's because she can't deal with the pain that comes with having to think about what and who the blonde could be doing down there. It's bullshit because she's going to do that anyway, and so is Quinn. For two weeks, Rachel stays with Santana and Brittany and they hold her while she cries herself to sleep.

The second time Quinn visits, it's been three months and when the blonde is holding her ex girlfriend as requested, an accidental thigh to the brunette's core changes everything between them again. A breathy moan falls from full lips and Rachel turns over, finding a quickly apologizing blonde. Those coffee eyes have gone dark and the singer is pulling off clothes and locking the door to she and Kurt's shared dorm room. When she lays down again she's naked and Quinn can't find a solid reason to say no.

"I need you baby. I haven't...not since you left." She starts to pull off the blonde's shirt when the girl speaks up.

"Me either. You sure?"

"I need you." When Rachel comes, it's into Quinn's mouth, a low howl and a breathy "Quinn" filling the air around them. When she's got the energy, Rachel gets up and pulls on a harness, a thick cock the color of her skin extended out in front of her. The blonde is biting down on her lip in anticipation. When she sees her ex? girlfriend reaching towards a drawer for what she has to guess is lube, she grabs a delicate hand pulls the singer's fingers down and into hot wetness. She's not sure she's ever been this wet before. Rachel's lips are soon enough wrapped around a pebbled nipple, three fingers inside her girl. The shorter girls pulls out her fingers, sucking them clean before she turns Quinn over, it's now the the blonde noticed the dildo is upside down. When it slips inside her and Rachel's hips meet her own she cries out the singer's name, accompanied by "fuck, baby". When she comes, Rachel does too, but catches her, pulling out and slipping out of the harness, now over sensitive.

"I love you so much." Rachel combs blonde hair out of the most beautiful face she's ever seen, cuddling close.

"I love you too, Quinn."

The blonde starts to visit every two weeks then, unable to stay away from the city and from a woman she loves so much it hurts when she's not right next to her. When her semester is over, she transfers to Columbia. She tells Judy Fabray how sorry she is that she couldn't do it anymore, but the older woman had long since become the mother she deserved and understands. Rachel's been telling her about how she's been trying to find a two bedroom apartment with San and Britt and when Quinn finds it in a place that's the meeting point between three schools, she signs a lease and gets a job that pays better than it probably should. Rachel is still frustrated over having found nothing when she gets in the car, talking about how someone stole the best candidate out from under her nose while she slept. She asks where they're going when she pulls up to the building, Quinn responding with "it's a surprise". She, through IOU's and such, managed to get Mike, Kurt, Blaine, San, and Britt, to move the shorter girl's things while she took her out for the day. When they walk in, San and Britt are eating Christmas cookies in the kitchen and Quinn puts her finger to her lips to hush them before pulling her hands from her girlfriends eyes.

Rachel doesn't understand until she sees that the other two girls are in pajamas and her minora is on the counter and she cries. She'd been to this apartment while she was still looking and it was perfect but she wasn't sure if they'd have enough money with just the three of them. Quinn hung her keys on the ring and put her coat in the closet, walking past four hooks on the wall that held four stockings with each of their names on it. When the blonde thought about it too much, she wasn't sure how she got this lucky with everything turning out this way. It was like god or santa or someone wanted her to be happy and it was enough for her.

"Baby, what about school. You can't live here and go there." When they sat down oat the kitchen counter, Brittany spoke up.

"Quinn transfered to Columbia. She's pre-law with San! Isn't it awesome? You get to be happy now, Rach."

"Yea, me n Q gonna bring in that money while you and my baby get all creative and shit." Rachel looked over at the brightly smiling girl to her right, reaching up to press their lips together.

"I love you so much, baby."

Eleven years later found the whole glee club in Lima Ohio again. Will Shuester died of pancreatic cancer in June. The club sang with the current glee club at the funeral, the words of The Fray's how to save a life lifting up to the sky as they lowered William into the ground. Later that day, Will's four year old daughter Elizabeth asked Rachel where her dad was, her mother sobbing into a six month pregnant Brittany and Santana's shoulders behind her. Emma nodded at Rachel when she turned around.

"Well, Liz. You're daddy went to heaven. Do you know where heaven is, Elizabeth?" Rachel asked, choking back sobs.

"Yea, heavens way up there past the clouds, right? Daddy taught me that. But why are you all crying if daddy went somewhere so happy?"

"Because we weren't ready to say goodbye yet, but we have to now. You can say goodbye to, Liz." The little girl nodded thoughtfully. Then looked up at the clouds.

"Ok, Daddy. I love you, bye bye." Unable to hold it in, sobs racked the brunettes body. She was quickly pulled into a tight hug by Santana and a pregnant Quinn. The little girl pulled her from them, hugging her too.

"Don't cry, Wachel, Daddy's singing with the angel's now. He's happy. You guys should be too." The singer pulled the little girl up and hugged her close.

"You're right, Liz."

Rachel and Quinn's son William was born on the fourth of July, crying loudly as he was born. They'd used puck as a donor, and when they took him home, Rachel looked down at him. He had a head of straight black hair and the clearest green eyes she'd ever seen. Santana and Brittany's daughter Isabel was born in October, she was all stormy blue eyes and curly brown hair.

So things were perfect. And as Quinn held her wife's hand, watching as William and Isabel said their vows, she couldn't help but wonder how much more different things would've been had she not transfered to Columbia. She'd never know, and she was glad for that.


End file.
